Yria
by Elwande
Summary: Suite à un appel à l'aide de son ami Stefan, Yria accoure dans la ville où son cauchemar a commencé. Là où son cœur s'est brisé il y a tant d'années...


_Bonjour bonjour ! Alors, une fois n'est pas coutume : j'ai réussis à finir un chapitre et à le poster. Je ne sais pas si l'inspiration suivra (j'ai quelques idées qui me trottent en tête), alors ne vous affolez pas si vous n'avez plus de nouvelles après. Je ne suis pas du genre à poster ce que j'écris (j'ai tendance à avoir beaucoup d'inspiration, mais tout s'enfuit une fois couché sur le papier), mais j'espère que ce que je vous offre vous plaira. Et que mon OC vous plaira. Je ne jure pas que mes personnages correspondront totalement à l'univers de la série (qui, par ailleurs est totalement différent de celle des livres), mais j'essayerais de les rendre le plus vrai possible. Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture. 3_

 _Nerdaneel._

 _(PS : Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient à part Yria, ce qui est bien dommage car j'aurai bien fait de Damon mon quatre heure)._

 _(PS² : Désolée pour les fautes éventuelles, j'ai totalement la flemme de me relire.)_

* * *

 _Un jour j'ai entendu dire que "toutes les histoires commencent pareil. Rien de nouveau sous la Lune. Pour qu'une Etoile s'éteigne, il faut qu'une autre s'allume. Bien sûr, la pluie, le hasard. La nuit et les guitares. On peut y croire. Chacun ses mots et ses regards. Toutes les histoires ont leur histoire. N'écoutez pas c'qu'on vous raconte, l'amour y a que ça qui compte. On s'aimera toujours, on s'aimera si fort. Et puis doucement, sans le vouloir, on passe du coeur à la mémoire..." Moi, j'ai aimé si fort, qu j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'était cher. Ma famille. Mes amis. Ma maison. Tout ça, jusqu'à ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que deux pointes plantées dans ma chair, me vident de ce ui m'était vital, mon sang. Je suis morte par amour. Le plus pur qui existe, celui d'un enfant à son parent. Celui auqul on n'échappe pas. Jamais. Mon père était mon seul point d'encrage. La flamme éclairant la nuit de sa douce lumière. Je n'ai qu'une seule consolation aujourd'hui. Celle de le retrouver et de lui faire payer la traison qu'il m'a faite. Aujourd'hui je pars en chasse._

 **Extrait du journal d'Yria.**

 _La Lune avait toujours eut un effet étrangement appaisant sur moi. Elle me maintenait stable, quand plus rien n'allait. Cependant, il fallut que tout se brisa, un soir de pleine Lune. Père ne m'avait jamais réellement expliqué sa condition, et donc la mienne par extension. J'ignorais que la première pleine Lune suivant mes dix ans, je me transformerais. J'étais habituée aux transformations de Père, mais je ne pensais pas, dan ma candeur d'enfant, que sa douleur, physique et morale, serait mienne un jour. Cela aurait déjà été un problème, si du sang de vampire ne coulait pas déjà dans mes veines._

 _C'est là que je réalisais ce que voulais dire "hybride". Moitié-moitié. Moitié vampire, moitié loup-garou... Le premier après mon père. Klaus._

 **Extrait du journal d'Yria.**

Je n'étais pas revenue dans cette ville depuis des décennies. Mystic Falls. Tellement de souvenirs reliés à cet endroit. La douleur, la peine, la rancune. La Haine. Mais aussi la joie, le bonheur, la vie. L'Amour.

J'avais quitté Mystic Falls par amour. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'avais pas gardé contact avec certains de mes amis. C'est normal direz-vous. Sauf quand cela fait cent quarante cinq ans que vous avez laissé derrière vous tout ce que vous chérissiez. Je sais, vous vous dites que cela est impossible. Sauf quand vous êtes, au moins, un être surnaturel. Doté d'une vie.. assez longue. Immortelle. Père me disait toujours que j'étais son étoile, et le resterais jusqu'à la fin des Temps, car notre famille avait été bénie. Par par les Dieux, non. Par Lui-même. Oui, Père est assez mégalomane si vous voulez mon avis. Et même si vous ne le voulez pas. Toujours est-il, que je n'étais pas revenue depuis longtemps. Et que je n'y serais volontier pas revenue si je n'avais pas reçu un appel à l'aide d'un -très- vieil ami. Je vous l'avoue, même s'il ne m'avait pas supplié à genou (et je sais qu'il l'a fait, je le connais par coeur), je serai quand même venue. Je ne peux rien lui refuser. Et puis... Même si tout est fait pour que je ne vienne pas mon instinc me dit qu'un truc se prépare. Un truc -très- mauvais. J'ai le nez pour ça (surtout trois nuits par mois). Me voici donc, dans un trou paumé, j'ai nommé Mystic Falls. Et j'attend d'avoir une bonne raison d'avoir quitté Venise pour venir me perdre ici (ne vous y trompez pas, j'aime cette ville). J'avoue qu'en cent quarante cinq ans, la ville a changé. Beaucoup. Trop. Où sont passé les chemins de terre entourrés de fleurs? Les fleurs dans les champs? Ces mêmes champs? Le Temps a passé. Sauf cette villa, perdue à l'aurée du bois. Je ne l'ai que peu vue, les évênements m'en ayant empêchés. Mais connaissant les propriétaires, je ne peux qu'imaginer la splendeur des lieux.

Je marche le long de l'allée, m'arrête sur le perron, et toque à la porte.

A peine deux secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre et...

"- Yria ?!

\- Coucou Steffy ! Je suis rentrée à la maison."


End file.
